The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a charging system, a kiosk, and a method of supplying current to a power storage device.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have gained popularity, an associated need to manage delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. In addition, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known charging stations include a power cable or other conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. The charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and deliver electricity to the electric vehicle through the power cable.
A plurality of charging stations may be positioned within a common location, such as a parking lot or a parking garage. Such charging stations may charge a user for the cost of electricity delivered to an electric vehicle by billing the cost to one or more accounts of the user. However, in such a situation, each charging station may require a separate connection to a payment processor to reconcile and/or provide billing services for the user's accounts.
In addition, a user may not know which, if any, of the charging stations are available to charge the electric vehicle. For example, one or more charging stations may be out of service and/or reserved for use with another electric vehicle. If a charging station that the user wants to use is unavailable, the user may have to travel to other locations within the parking lot or garage to determine if other charging stations are available.